L96A1
The L96A1 is a bolt-action Sniper Rifle featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Black Ops Declassified. Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer Unlocked at Level 27, the L96A1 deals the highest effective damage per shot of the Sniper Rifles in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Its multipliers ensure a one-hit-kill to the shoulders, stomach, chest or head when unsuppressed. However, the L96A1 has a high amount of recoil, a slow center speed, a small magazine size and a low rate of fire due to its bolt-action nature. This leaves the player vulnerable between shots and makes consecutive shots difficult. It also has the highest amount of sway of all the sniper rifles. Set to 6 degrees, this follows the trend given to most bolt-action sniper rifles in the Call of Duty series, such as the R700 from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and the Intervention from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The Variable Zoom is arguably the most versatile attachment to equip on the L96A1, allowing the user to engage targets both closer and farther away than would normally be practical. The Infared Scope and Extended Mags are also solid choices, although Ghost Pro will negate the former, and the latter is arguably unnesseccary. The L96A1 utilizes the semi-unique SUSAT scope when equipped with the ACOG scope attachment, sharing this trait with the Enfield. The ACOG on the L96A1 demands high levels of accuracy at close to mid range, as the player is unable to hold their breath to steady the scope's sway. Like all other sniper rifles, when using a Suppressor, the L96A1 can only get one shot kills to the head and neck. However, since all sniper rifles do the same effective damage when suppressed, the L96A1 is by far the worst to equip the suppressor, due to the difficulty of landing follow-up shots. Hardened Pro is an excellent perk choice on the L96A1, allowing the rifle to land consistent one-hit kills through cover, and allowing the user to remain accurate when taking enemy fire. With said perk equipped, the L96A1 is capable of eliminating equipment and enemies alike with a single shot through walls and even thin metal. Scout is also a solid choice, letting the user stabilise the L96A1's high sway for longer periods of time. Sleight of Hand is not recommended, as the Pro perk has no effect on Sniper Rifles. Due to its high potential for one-shot kills, it is usually the most commonly seen sniper rifle online. It is often compared to the other high powered sniper rifle, the PSG1 . The primary difference between the two weapons is that the bolt-action L96A1 has a slower fire rate, but in return has a 1.5x multiplier to the shoulders, allowing for more consistent one-shot kills to the upper body. The PSG1, on the other hand, has lower sway and can be fired semi-automatically, but cannot achieve a one-hit-kill to the shoulders. With these details in mind, choosing the L96A1 or the PSG1 comes down to whether the player prefers damage or rate of fire. Attachments *Extended Mag *ACOG Scope *Infrared Scope *Suppressor *Variable Zoom Zombies In Zombies, it is available out of the Mystery Box. It is a one-hit-kill in the early rounds, but after round 7 it loses its one-hit-kill ability to body shots. It is not available on the Wii version. Due to its long ADS time, low rate of fire, high recoil, and low hipfire spread, the L96A1 is not a great primary weapon to use in Zombies. However, it is especially useful as a support weapon while other players are fighting off zombies. Double Tap Root Beer is a good perk to use if one wants to use the L96A1, as it makes the player cycle the bolt faster, allowing for an increased rate of fire. Deadshot Daiquiri is also useful to eliminate its high idle sway, tighten its hipfire spread, and maximize the efficiency of the L96A1 by making headshots a lot easier to obtain. When upgraded in the Pack-a-Punch machine, it becomes the "L115 Isolator" where its damage is increased and receives a Variable Zoom scope. It loses its one-hit-kill ability at round 22. The magazine is increased from five to eight. Even though it is not very practical in terms of surviving, it can kill somewhat effectively, even at higher rounds. At this point, it would take a full 35-round magazine from an upgraded Galil to kill a single zombie, while the upgraded L96A1 would still be killing in one headshot until round 34, and would be a two-shot-kill to the head until round 41. All of this goes for the Dragunov, too, as it shares exactly the same damage as the L115 when upgraded. L96A1 vs. L115 Isolator Gallery L96A1_BO.png|First person view of the L96A1. L96A1_Scope_BO.png|Scope overlay. L115 Isolator BO.png|L115 Isolator. L96A1 Writing BO.jpg|The writings on the side of the L96A1. Video center Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified The L96A1 returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified. It reuses the same weapon model from Call of Duty: Black Ops, but with a different firing sound. Like its predecessor, this weapon frequently scores one-hit kills on enemies. Trivia *The L96A1, like the L86 LSW and the Enfield, uses the SUSAT variant of the ACOG Scope. *The "L115 Isolator" from Zombies is a reference to Element 115, which animates the zombies. *On both sides of the L96A1, the text "NP 7.62x51 mm LP" appears. *On the scope there is text that reads: 12 X 30 DM II MADE IN GERMANY. *In the Wii version of Black Ops the camouflage is added to the stock in any camouflage scheme. *The L96A1 is not available on the Wii version of Zombies. *The left side of the L96A1 reads "ACCURATELY NATIONAL EAGLELAND". *On Call of Duty Elite, wherever the L96A1 is mentioned, it is misnamed as the "L118A" from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. *When Siberian camo is applied to the L96A1, the plating on the side of the weapon receives a blue and black finish, as opposed to the usual blue and white. *This is the only sniper rifle in Call of Duty: Black Ops (excluding the WWII Zombies weapons) that does not appear in the campaign. ru:L96A1 Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Sniper Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Sniper Rifles